fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Video (Part 2)
Captain Video (Part 2) is episode twenty-six and the finale of season five of Full House. It originally aired on May 12, 1992. Synopsis Believing that it is his only shot at a record deal, Jesse agrees to the conditions of the deal. But it does not suit him when, during the shooting of the music video, he is forced to dress up in Aladdin-style clothing and dance around. That turns Jesse against the record deal. Jesse finds himself with no job and no prospects, but he, fortunately, has plenty of loved ones to help him get through the bad times. Jesse fears that, with a wife and two children to support, he may have no choice but to accept the deal. Later, Jesse bluffs Fat Fish Records, saying that another record company would pay him to do the song his way. They agree to release "Forever" as the ballad it was written to be, and a video for the song airs on MTV. Meanwhile, Danny finally makes a decision about allowing D.J. to spend her summer in Spain, but only on the condition that she write to him every week. And Kimmy needs to pass a Spanish exam before she can go. D.J. decides to help her study in D.J.'s room. That night, just when they are about to get some shut-eye, to trick Danny into thinking that everything is under control, Kimmy hides under the covers and imitates D.J., while D.J. herself hides in the closet (see Quotes). Michelle gets her cooking badge, and then tries to earn enough money to get an ant farm. With Joey's help, she starts a lemonade business inside the house, meaning no stand. The price is a dime a glass, and to make things even more bizarre is the sign on her back: "Sorry No Change" (as normal lemonade businesses/stands remember to make change for customers). Everyone sees the finished music video, which elicits applause from the family (and studio audience), and Danny admits that when he tried to buy a copy of the single, they were all sold out (which excites the family, despite that being a bad thing). Luckily, Jesse has bought everyone a copy and he hands them out to everyone, including Comet (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Guest star This is episode, plays herself, interviewing Jesse on MTV. In the following season, she was cast to play Alison Axelrod, in two episodes. Quotes her room, D.J. shuts off the lights and quickly hides in the closet, while Kimmy hides under the blankets of her bed. Danny: the door Deej? Is everything okay? comes in and turns the lights on. Sweetie, you've been up studying all this time? Kimmy: ¡Si! Danny: Oh, Deej, you must be exhausted. Kimmy: ¡Si! Danny: You know what? Let me give you a kiss. Kimmy: ¡No! smells Kimmy's feet/socks. Danny: So uh... Deej, you must be really excited about your trip to Spain this summer. Kimmy: ¡Si! Danny: I hope you take my advice about ditching Kimmy. Kimmy: Huh?! Danny: Oh yeah, it's all set up. Peppy the pinata maker... He's gonna wrap her in papier-mâché and hang her in the village square. And all the little village children are gonna come in with their flaming sticks. uncovers herself upon hearing those last 2 words. Kimmy: Flaming sticks?! Danny: Gotcha, Gibbler! You can come out, Deej. comes out of the closet. Trivia * The last episode where Daniel and Kevin Renteria play Nicky and Alex; beginning in season six, they are played by Blake and Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit * The last episode where the copyright date is in Roman numerals; beginning in season 6, it is numeric (i.e. '©1992 Lorimar Television' instead of 'MCMXCII') * The song "Forever" was written by two of The Beach Boys Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Season finale episodes Category:Two-part episodes